(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved design for a structure of a wall mounting power adapter socket. and more particularly to one that provides more outlets for wall mounting socket or socket with least number of outlet in a more compact. practical. and saving manufacturing and assembly costs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings, the prior art of a structure of wall mounting power adapter socket is comprised of one casing 10 and two units of pins 20. Each of the units of pins 20 includes a firing wire blade 201, an earth wire blade 202 and a grounding prong 203 provided on the back of the casing 10 to be plugged into a wall socket for adapting electric power. Two rows of outlet units 30 are provided in the front of the casing 10. Each unit of outlets is comprised of a firing wire outlet 301, an earth wire outlet 302 and a ground prong socket 303 to receiver the insertion of plugs from electric appliances so to extend the supplied from a wall socket 100.
However, those units of outlets 30 are arranged in two rows and each unit of outlets 30 requires a fire wire adaptive piece, an earth wire adaptive piece and a grounding prong adaptive piece to be provided inside. Multiples of the adaptive piece must be provided inside each unit of outlets 30 and respectively matched to where below the two rows of outlets 30 for plugging into the wall socket. The internal structure for the adaptive socket has to be very complicate to accommodate so many adaptive pieces, resulting in increased manufacturing and assembly costs. Furthermore, the internal structure becomes more complicate since each of the two units of pins 20 requires to be connected to the fire wire earth wire and grounding prong adaptive pieces from each unit of outlets 30. Additional consumption of copper materials required for the adaptive pieces is a waste aid accounted for more production costs and troubles. summary of the invention.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved design for a structure of wall mounting power adapter socket. To achieve the purpose, units of outlets on the surface of the casing of the socket are arranged in a longitudinal line, so that only one strip each of a fire wire adaptive piece, an earth wire and. a grounding prong are required. Each strip adaptive piece is then connected to a unit of pins provided on the back of the casing for compact structure and cost reduction.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved design for a structure of wall mounting power adapter socket. Within, multiples of sink are provided by punching between the strip fire adaptive and the earth adaptive pieces and having each of the sinks arranged below its corresponding outlet in the casing to receive plugging by electric appliance.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide an improved design for a structure of wall mounting power adapter socket. Wherein, multiples of rectangular outlets are provided by punching between grounding prongs, and both side walls of each of the outlets extends askew an elastic piece to receive the insertion by a grounding plug from an electric appliance.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide an improved design for a structure of wall mounting power adapter socket. Wherein, on an elected side by the unit of pins provided on the back of the casing, an insulation post is erected at a right angle. Upon plugging the unit of pins into the unit of outlets on one side of a wall socket, the insulation post is inserted into another unit of outlet on the other side to achieve more stable use of the power adaptive socket.